


Paintale

by WafflesIron



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesIron/pseuds/WafflesIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk suggests a fun game for their friends to play. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintale

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a silly idea I had one night and it's not meant to be taken seriously. Like at all. Characters might be slightly ooc but I hope I got everyone's personalities down. This is my first time writing for Undertale after all. ^^; Hope you like it~

“So it’s a game where you run around and shoot people with paint…?” Undyne asked.

Frisk gave a short nod.

“That. Sounds. AWESOME!”

“It sounds violent…”

“Oh come on Papyrus it’ll be fun!” Undyne said, pulling Papyrus into a one armed hug.

Frisk smiled at Papyrus in what they hoped was an encouraging gesture.Papyrus did not seem completely swayed.

“Well…I suppose if the human wants to we could…”

“That’s the spirit! Oh! We should get Alphys to join!”

And that’s how Undyne, Papyrus (who brought Sans), Frisk, and Alphys (who brought Mettaton) all decided to play paintball. Or as it would come to be known as: the-reason-Frisk-is-no-longer-allowed-to-suggest-“fun”-games.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Frisk ended up paying for the paintball arena (a nice secluded forest) and the paintball guns. When asked how a child got the money Frisk just shrugged; an odd smile on their face. It was never brought up again.

“So h-how are w-we d-doing this exactly?” Alphys asked, a little unsure of herself. She wasn’t sold on the whole idea of paintball but Undyne practically dragged her here so she didn’t have much choice.

“ **I thought we could fight each other in teams**.” Frisk signed.

“Teams? We’re not doing a free-for-all? Aww…” Undyne pouted.

“I think it works better if we have comrades.” Papyrus said.

“Eh, I’m not picky either way. Whatever the kid wants.” Sans shrugged.

“I don’t even know why I’m here. Frisk darling this all sounds messy. Do you know how hard it is to get paint out of your hair? Especially metal hair?” Mettaton said, complete with dramatic hair swish.

Frisk just rolled their eyes and signed. “ **Teams**.”

“Ok ok…”

After a while and some arguing the teams were decided as Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus on one. Frisk, Sans, and Mettaton on the other. With Frisk and Undyne being team leader.

“Ok now that that’s decided, let’s play some paintball!” Undyne shouted. “You guys get a five minute head start.” She pointed at Frisk, Sans, and Mettaton. Her eyes narrowing as she met Frisks eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, the tension in the air growing. “Good luck.” She said slowly and deliberately as the opposing team ran off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**10:36 AM –It begins**

Frisk decided to hide out in a tree, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. They split up with Mettaton and Sans, telling them that it was the best option strategically. This way they had a better chance of finding and eliminating their targets.

Frisk grinned. Oh this was going to be fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys all walked together through the forest. Undyne was scanning the trees for her prey. Sans and Mettaton would most likely go down easily but Frisk was another story. Undyne remembers their fight. That kid was agile and Undyne didn’t doubt that they would cause her the most problems.

“I d-don’t know h-how good I’m going to b-be at this U-undyne…”

Undyne smiled down at her girlfriend and pulled her close. “No worries Alphys, I’ll keep you safe.” She winked while Alphys blushed.

Suddenly, a tree branch cracked behind them followed by a faint “curse these damn fabulous metal legs!” and all three whipped around to look.

For a while there was nothing but silence. The air seeming to grow thicker with how eerie it was.

Until…a single shot of paint came out from behind the trees.

Undyne rolled out of the way to dodge while Papyrus leaped, landing in a bush.

Alphys was not so lucky. “U-undyne…” Alphys said slowly, looking down at the paint stain on her blouse.

Undyne could only stare, her thoughts a mingled mess about how she was supposed to protect her.

A figure walked out of the trees. It was Mettaton. His hair moved dramatically (somehow) in the wind, an almost sadistic smile on his face.

He fired off more shots each one hitting Alphys causing her to jerk as the force of the shots pushed her back.

It was getting kind of excessive.

“Alphys!” Undyne cried dramatically. Papyrus continued to flail around in the bush pathetically. He was stuck.

Undyne raised her weapon, tears falling freely.

Mettaton turned his attention to Undyne, pointing the paintball gun at her.

“You-you bastard!” She shouted as she fired shot after shot into him.

He screamed as the paint messed up his body and Undyne grinned to herself.

The enemy had been taken care of.

She rushed to Alphys’ side, catching her as she fell. “U-undyne…it’s…it’s ok….it’s just paint…”

“Shhh…it’s ok. I’ve got you know.”

Giving up on trying to convince Undyne that this was not the end of the world, that she would just go back to the car and watch anime on her phone or something, Alphys sighed and let herself be cradled and gently rocked in Undyne’s arms. It was kind of nice.

After Undyne got the dramatics out of her system and all three of them helped Papyrus get out of his bushy prison they said goodbye to each other. Alphys and Mettaton arguing on the way because Alphys wanted to watch anime while Mettaton wanted to watch a rerun of his own show.

“We suffered a casualty but I think we can still pull this off Pap.” Undyne said, slapping Papyrus on the back.

“I think so too Undyne. After all, we got one of their team members as well.” Papyrus struck a dramatic pose followed by a small ‘nyeh’

“Or, well, you did anyways.” He added as an afterthought.

“Yep! But now that there’s two of them left I think we need to rethink our strategy…”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think we should split up. You go after your brother and I’ll take on Frisk.”

“B-but Undyne! The human is powerful! Are you sure you can defeat them on your own?”

Undyne grinned, a mad glint in her eye. “No worries, Pap. I can take them.”

And with that they separated. Papyrus in search of his brother and Undyne in search of Frisk. Neither one of them noticed the figure watching them from high up in the trees. It would have been so easy for them to be taken out.

But no.

No.

They would wait and they would watch.

It was much more fun this way.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a small meadow, deep within the forest, Sans continued to sleep.

This whole game wasn’t really his style but he tagged along because why not? The kid and Papyrus seemed excited. Besides the ground here was actually quite comfy. Perfect for a nap.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**11:45 AM-You’re gonna have a bad time**

Papyrus wasn’t sure how he was going to find his brother.

This forest was huge and easy to get lost in it seemed.

Even with the help of a trail.

Still he remained optimistic.

But he still wondered if he could pull the trigger when the time came. Could he eliminate his brother?

So wrapped up in his own thoughts Papyrus didn’t notice the sleeping figure until he tripped over it, sending him crashing to the ground.

“Owie…” Papyrus turned to investigate what it was he tripped over and he froze.

It was Sans. Sleeping.

He seemed to be completely unaware that anything had hit him.

Papyrus slowly rose to his feet.

He had to do this. Undyne was counting on him.

But shooting a sleeping target was hardly sporting so Papyrus decided to shout in Sans lack of an ear to wake him up.

“SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!”

Sans brow ridge furrowed and he turned over. Still sleeping.

Papyrus let out a sigh and proceeded to rapidly shake Sans until his eyes opened.

He stared up at his brother through bleary eyes, a slow smile forming on his face.

“Oh hey bro. Whats up?”

“Sans.” Papyrus said slowly, pinching the area between his eyesockets. “We’re playing a very serious game here and you’re sleeping!”

Sans merely shrugged. “What can I say? I got **bushed**.”

Papyrus shrieked as the pun hit him. He started to breathe heavily as he glared at his brother.

Sans started to sweat.

“I can’t believe…I can’t believe I was feeling bad about eliminating you!” Papyrus raised the paintball gun, pointing it at Sans’ chest.

Sans started to sweat more profusely.

“H-hey bro…no need to be so rash. Not like I have a” Sans paused to wink at his brother “ **bone** to pick with ya.”

Papyrus screeched and fired at his brother who fell over immediately, a small ‘worth it’ leaving him.

Papyrus came down from his high with a start, realizing what he did he rushed to his brothers side.

“Sans I’m…” He stopped upon noticed the red coming out of Sans’ mouth…and promptly started screaming. “Sans! What is that red stuff coming out of you?! It looks like…like…the stuff that sometimes comes out of the small human when Undyne gets too rough during Mario Kart!”

“S’cool bro. It’s just ketchup.” Sans patted Papyrus on the arm, letting him know he was ok. “We don’t have a digestive system ya know…”

“Oh Sans…I’m so sorry.” Papyrus started sobbing, wrapping Sans in a bone crushing (pun intended) hug.

Sans patted Papyrus on the back. “It’s ok. I’ll just head back to the car. Guess that’s it for me.”

Sans extricated himself from Papyrus’ embrace and got up, brushing himself off.

“See ya Paps.” And with that Sans teleported away.

Papyrus sniffed and shook his head to clear it. He had a job to do.

He got up, resolving to help Undyne fight Frisk. She needed all the help she could get even though she’d never admit it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**12:26 PM-The final battle**

Undyne was panting heavily.

This was the hardest battle she had ever fought but it was worth it. It was the most fun she had had in a long time.

She grinned as more paint flew by her ear.

The kid had just given themselves away.

Undyne prepared to leap out from her hiding spot ready to fire a stream of bullets when suddenly-

“Wowie Undyne I can’t believe I found you so quickly!” Papyrus shouted causing Undyne to pause.

‘ _Goddamnit_ …’ She swore in her head.

And that’s when Frisk took their opportunity and shot at Papyrus.

Well, so much for Papyrus helping out…

Undyne leapt out from behind the tree and quickly turned to Frisk, pointing her gun at the kid only to notice that Frisk had done the same.

They stared each other down while Papyrus pouted loudly somehow.

“Looks like this is the end for you nerd.” Undyne smirked.

Frisk smirked back.

Undyne and Frisk fired with reckless abandon at the same time. Coating each other in glob after glob of paint.

Undyne laughing maniacally the entire time.

Needless to say Papyrus was traumatized for the rest of his life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1:00-Victory ice cream**

“Obviously we won.” Mettaton said while attempting to rub the paint off of his body.

“Says the person who ‘died’ first.” Undyne said.

“I did not ‘die’ first, that would be Alphys darling.”

“Details, details…”

Frisk sat happily munching their ice cream, not even minding that it tasted slightly of paint. Undyne and them may have gone a little overboard…

“You were right human! This was fun! We should do it again sometime!” Papyrus said.

“Yeah, I was able to get some sweet nappage in.”

“Sans, that is not what the game was intended for…”

“That’s what you think.” Sans winked at his brother.

“I-I’m just g-glad that no one was h-hurt.”

Papyrus nodded sagely. “Yes, I was worried about that for a while there. Undyne tends to get…a little intense during these activities…”

Alphys started fumbling with her sleeves. “I-I don’t know…the w-way s-she reacted to my ‘death’ was pretty r-romantic…” She paused, thinking it over for a moment. “O-on second thought m-maybe we should leave h-her o-out of the n-next game…”

Sans and Papyrus both nodded at that.

Undyne and Mettaton continued to argue about who really won.

Frisk continued to eat, secretly plotting their revenge.

And the humans inside the ice cream parlor tried not to stare in fear at the monsters plus one human.


End file.
